


He had just been so hungry

by Spethzen



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Blob ghosts, The Ghost Zone, ectopuses, fangs, ghost hunger, red eyed danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spethzen/pseuds/Spethzen
Summary: Danny is on the hunt for something to eat in the ghost zone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	He had just been so hungry

Danny floated thorough the ghost zone. Eyes searching the area, looking for something important. 

Every nerve in Danny´s body was on edge, ready to strike at slightest promising movement, the humming of his core strong and aching for the thing it desired the most. 

Danny´s tongue flickered back and forth over his fangs, they had grown long and were sharp as glass. They were more than ready to help satiate the hunger he felt. It had been a long time since he ate, way too long and his body knew that better than his own mind did. 

His eyes registered something moving a few feet to the side of him, venom instantly starting to drip in his mouth. Unwillingly he drew closer to the movement, almost as if whatever it was were pulling him in. He stalked his prey, green eyes turning red with hunger and anticipation. 

Mad with hunger he had tried taking down an ectopus a few days back. Detestable creatures really, he had no sympathy over for them, but they had a nasty habit of biting back if you tried to eat them. The few tentacles he had succeeded in pulling off had just barely been worth almost losing a hand for. 

The creature in front of him was much more innocent. Possibly the most innocent creature that could exist in this godforsaken dimension. 

The creature was only a couple of inches long. Green and roundish with a small, toothless mouth and big black twinkling eyes similar to those of a puppy or a kitten. The creature was zooming back and forth among the clouds of mist, making happy chirping sounds totally unaware of the danger lingering close by. Something much smaller appeared from the mist bank to the left of the creature, then another one and another one. Each critter about an inch tall, a litter of blob ghosts flew out to greet their parent welcome home. 

Created by the essence of the ghost zone itself blob ghosts weren´t evolved enough to have cores, limbs or obsessions. But despite popular belief they were still fully sentient creatures. Small and harmless as they were, they reminded Danny more of a cute pet than food and this one in particular had a family. It had children depending on it and possibly a spouse somewhere. The babies nestled in closely to their parent closing their tiny black eyes and made small purring and chirping sounds in contentment. 

With terror the still humane part of Danny felt the fangs growing longer. The buzz of his core grew louder, more pondering, his stomach ached so much with hunger it felt as if he was being stabbed. 

Danny wasn’t a puny human, he was a ghost, a carnivore and hunter and right at this moment he was hungry. Very, very hungry.   
He leapt forward…

Danny could still hear the blob-babies crying in the distance as he licked the remains of their mom off his fingers. They were grieving deeply and loudly for the parent they had lost and would never see again. He had torn a family to shreds tonight. Danny knew this and it tormented him just as much as the mom´s final scream and the constant, traumatized crying of her children. 

But he had just been so hungry…


End file.
